


A Cure For Boredom

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I REGRET NOTHINGGGG, M/M, Smut, grammar errors, lemon lime pie, spelling errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian visits will with a cure for boredom





	1. The office 18+

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is a smut

William sighed as he sifted through piles of paperwork that sat on his desk, taking up most of the space there. Save for his death scythe, which sat unattended on the farthest corner of his desk. The edges of his death scythe looked dull, and William made a mental note to sharpen them up when he got done with work.

If he finished his work, that is. William had been stuck in his office for most of the day, and he longed for something to break up the monotony. All he had seen today were the four beige walls of his office, and the heaping loads of files on his desk. His used to be brown desk.

Dropping his pen, William reached up to slip off his glasses, rubbing at the skin under his unique green eyes. William's eyes ached from working nonstop today, and his fingers were numb. All signs he needed a break. Would he get one? 

No. William already knew the answer. With aching hands, he reached for the next file, only to have Ronald knock on the door to his office. As if he didn't have enough work to do already, if Ronald was asking for a break, it was going to mean overtime. And more work than William was supposed to be doing.

Nonetheless, William got up from his seat, wincing as the joints in his back protested- after all, he had been sitting all day- and opened the door to the younger reaper.

"What is it, Ronald?" William asked out of custom. "We're far too understaffed for a break." 

Ronald poured slightly, looking his boss in the eye. To be honest, he knew that William would shoot him down, but it was worth a try right? After all, he knew William could use a break too- the shinigami had been working all day without a pause. Surely he was exhausted?

"Aight, boss." Ronald turned around, then stopped, whirling around to face the sullen reaper yet again. "You have a visitor, too." Ronald tried to suppress the shiver of disgust as he finally walked off, leaving the door open for the 'visitor.'

Sebastian Michealis. Butler of the Phantomhive household. What was the bloody demon doing here, of all places? The shinigami division hated demons, Sebastian especially because of their tangles with him in the past.

'Obviously Grell loved him, or he wouldn't act the way he does...' a voice reminded William, and he shook his head to clear it of the voice that told him what he already knew. William knew too well how far the wayward shinigami's affections -and desires- went for the mysterious demon, and had no interest for a reminder.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian fixed the reaper with his crimson, catlike gaze. He had expected to see the reaper working on something, but hadn't expected him to be so...

Busy. Piles upon piles of files and the like sat upon what was most likely at one point a spotless, immaculate desk. Ink stains covered the reaper's face, looking like black smudges of soot or ash. William's suit was wrinkled. 

Sebastian bit his lip to conceal a smile, remembering -with an emotion that could almost be called fondness- how the reaper had reacted when they had been paired up in the circus. Around the others, if had been easy to keep up that facade of hating each other. But when night had fallen, and they had spent the night together in the tent, Sebastian had taken William for his very first time on the bunk they were sharing. Sebastian was surprised none of the first stringers had gone to see what the commotion was. 

Now, staring at William, he realized the reaper had been watching him the whole time, growing ever more impatient with every passing second. Sighing, William gestured the demon in, sitting on the edge of his messy, severely disorganized desk. God, it needed a cleaning, and it was killing William because he knew he didn't have the time to do so. He had a visitor - or a 'client' as they were supposed to call them - that required attention, and that ate away at his time as well. Was the whole world against him?

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Ever since Sebastian had taken him at the circus - his first time, but most likely not the demons - he had been on a first name basis with him, feeling (bitterly) that the demon deserved some sort of respect for the act they had committed even if it was because William was stressed out. Now, here in his office, it was almost like the moment was replaying itself. Was that what the demon had came here for? For that moment again? "I'm rather busy."

"I see you are." Sebastian smiled, noting the messy desk and overall appearance of the reaper in general. In truth, Sebastian hadn't come here out of the sheer boredom he had faked so Ciel would let him leave. It was a completely different reason.

Ever since that one night, Sebastian couldn't forget the reaper, and it had been harder and harder to convince both himself and Ciel that his thoughts hadn't been drifting to the raven haired reaper lately. Of course, Sebastian knew that he could never get the intimacy and hesitation of that one night back. It was no longer William's first time. But could they ever find the time to do it again? 

"However, I think I have a method to cure your stress." Sebastian spoke up again, discreetly shutting the office door behind him. Deep in his mind, Sebastian was terribly excited to have the reaper all to himself for the second time. He wanted to relish and savor this time together for as long as he could. "If you would let me, would you try it out?"

William ran a pale, aching hand through the mussed oaky locks of his short hair, debating whether or not he had enough time for this. Turning around - and ignoring the sharp pain in his neck as he did so - he read the clock, giving a relieved sigh as he saw it was only a quarter to 3:00 . Work didn't get out until 6:00. 

Turning his mind back to the offer at hand, a small smile reached his lips as his thoughts turned to how the demons lips would taste if he snogged him off in the privacy of his office. 

"Very well, Sebastian." William gave into the offer - and his own desires - with a small shrug, loosening his stiffened muscles. "But on one condition.."

Sebastian perked up, narrow black eyebrows raised in an almost childlike curiosity. One condition? Sebastian's mind whirled. Anything with William T Spears was amazing, even if it wasn't sex. Simply just seeing and talking to him - even if their talk turned to disagreements, they didn't get along all the time - was fine with Sebastian. It was William, so how could it not be amazing? Sebastian extended one gloved hand out to William's direction, silently asking what the condition was.

"This time, its my turn." William answered with his usual tact. He was desperate for pleasure he had felt when the demon had taken him to be reciprocated, pleasuring the demon instead of the other way around. He knew Sebastian derived pleasure from almost anything - even pain, since he was a demon, and blood was his weakness - so he knew Sebastian would be okay with this.

To no surprise, Sebastian merely nodded, his smile still in place as his eyes lit up, making the two pink orbs look as though they were lit from behind like a thin lamp cover. As William had known, Sebastian had agreed to it. Of course. Demons were the lust filled beings that fed off the souls and life force of humans, devouring the souls the shinigamis were meant to reap. 

Walking past Sebastian, William locked the office door, intent on keeping this secret for as long as he could. William knew that their secret would eventually be leaked some way, most likely by the reapers. But he didn't care. William turned, grabbing the demon's black tie, pulling him closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. Sebastian decided not to focus on the fact that he had landed more on top of the reaper - rather than next to him - and delve into this blissful kiss. Sebastian's eyes closed as he tilted his head to match William's. He'd forgotten just how good of a kisser the reaper was, and it was making him breathless in so many ways. Probably the fact that he couldn't actually breathe was the main one, but it was okay.

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of William's head to steady himself as the kiss went on, Williams arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck like he didn't ever want to let Sebastian go. And, in a way, that was sort of true. William hadn't seen Sebastian in so long and was eager for both him and the pleasures of his muscled, lithe body.

Sebastian gasped as William suddenly leaned forward, using his weight to make Sebastian stumble backwards and land on the messy desk. It worked, and William smiled lightly through the kiss, a smile that made Sebastian's heart stop for a second before beating quickly yet again. Most people would look at William's smile and think of it as just a simple smile, but Sebastian knew William well, and could see the hidden meaning of it, how his two toned green eyes lit up like nothing else. Like emeralds, but the most beautiful ones Sebastian had ever seen.

William tapped Sebastian's lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance, and Sebastian gave in, their tongues colliding in sweet waves together. William's hands left the demons neck and began to work on his uniform. Sebastian could hear the sleek slip of the silk tie coming undone, and William's tie fell to the ground. Sebastian could feel William working on his, undoing the vest and tie he wore for his butlers uniform. Sebastian reached up, his hands vying to unbutton William's work shirt, but the reaper pushed his hands down and backed away. 

Reaching up, he slowly unbuttoned his jacket, then his vest and half of his undershirt, intent on teasing Sebastian - he knew the demon wanted him as much as William did. Walking back, their lips collided and William could feel Sebastian's hands roaming over the exposed skin, the smooth fabric of the gloves tickling him. Sebastian's hands unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way despite William's intentions on doing it himself. 

There was a sudden ripping sound, and Sebastian looked down, seeing his expensive shirt ripped in half right down the buttons. Well, there was another part of his uniform that would need mending. Again. It seemed like his uniform never stayed in one piece. Sebastian laughed softly as he remembered how Ciel had questioned him after he had came into the tent with his gloved missing that one night at the circus. Sebastian had been embarrassed, but had came up with a good excuse - that was half the truth - to sate his curiosity.

William leaned in, licking and kissing the skin of Sebastian's toned and lithe chest, leaving red marks with his insatiable mouth. Sebastian tilted his head back, letting out a shaky breath. He wasn't as sensitive to certain things as William was, but this was still one of the things that got to him. William's warm gloved fingers running over his skin, his lips brushing against it, it was heaven.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Sebastian froze, his face going a pasty white. 'Please don't open the door' he pleaded inside his head. He knew William had to keep this secret - after all, so did Sebastian - so he was intent on hiding this for as long as he could.

"Hey, boss." Ronald spoke up, unaware of what was taking place in the office room. "Can I have my break now?"

William shook his head, annoyed. Is that all the reaper focused on nowadays? William doubted that any of them actually did any of their work. 

"Fine. Go take your break." William conceded, waving his hand away dismissively. He wanted Ronald to leave him alone, so he couldn't go knocking like this again and disrupt their time together again. Plus, it would be best if no one found them out right now. William had a high reputation, and something like this would tarnish it. He couldn't have that. Sebastian smiled lightly, though his eyes were full of relief at not being found out. 

William sighed as he turned away from the door, and walked back to where Sebastian was standing by the desk. Their lips met again, and Sebastian found himself stumbling backward so he was sitting on the desk. William's lips met his, and he tilted his head, uttering a small groan as William's questing hand found the zipper to his work trousers and unzipped it. As they kissed, William rubbed Sebastian's aroused member, earning another groan from the demon beneath him. 

William increased the pace, breaking the kiss so he could bite Sebastian's neck, almost hard enough to draw blood. Sebastian gasped, his head dropping farther back as the blood added a wine red color to his pale neck. William knew it just as much as Sebastian did - pain was his weakness.

William leaned in, licking up the dark red blood that flowed out of the wound he had created, his hand still on Sebastian's member. Leaning in more, he left similar marks down the skin of Sebastian's chest, covering it in blood red marks. To the demon inside Sebastian, this was pleasure. Demons existed to mar, to destroy what others have created, all the while breaking themselves down in the process without ever realizing. So, to him, this was heaven, whereas to a normal human the pain would be too much.

William removed his hand from Sebastian's member, earning a soft whimper from him. William smiled, pecking the demons perfectly pointed nose before he turned his attention elsewhere. 

Like he was reading William's mind, Sebastian slipped his shirt off, giving William the full view of his toned chest and stomach. His trousers were also undone, so William could see even more. He felt a bit embarrassed to be so exposed in a public place like this where almost anyone could see them, but he guessed that's what made this so exciting - the risk of being seen, having to be secretive. And it was an office, too. With safes and shelves, you could store almost anything in here without it being seen.

William copied him, slipping his unbuttoned shirt off. But he does it slowly, teasing Sebastian by revealing his pale skin inch by inch at an agonizing pace. There's a small growl from the demon, but William takes no heed of it. He even smiles as he pulls it fully off, revealing his chest. Next, his trousers, William pulls them off, quicker than he did with his shirt, his anticipation getting the best of him. William sighed as he felt his arousal be freed from its confines finally.

Sebastian sighed, his body trembling with anticipation as he thinks about what's to come. His crimson eyes fixate on William's arousal, then move away. William smiled as he threw their clothes against the closed doors, and they land with a soft thud and a clank where the belt buckle hits it. Sebastian shivered slightly, as the realization that this is actually happening hit him yet again. He was excited, but the thought that they could easily be seen is chewing away at his excitement bit by bit.

Sebastian shook his head, clearing it as William walked forward, pulling the demons trousers off roughly, too excited to wait.

"Are you ready?" William asked him, his voice sounding nearly breathless. While a part of him wants to just abandon everything and take him right then and there, he also wants to get Sebastian's approval. 

Sebastian nodded, his eyes lighting up, feeling his body come to life with anticipation. He's ready.

"I assure you, I am." Sebastian laughed, his eyes glowing a demonic pink. He gasped as he felt William's hands on his hips, turning him around so he's facing the disorganized desk instead of his lovers face. 

"Place your hands on the desk." William spoke up yet again, biting his lip nervously as he saw Sebastian scrutinize his desk, searching for a clean spot. Eventually he finds one, resting his still gloved hand on that one spot. 

William's hands skin Sebastian's hips again, and the light yet warm touch makes him shiver again as William settles his hands right on the small of his back. He felt William lean against him, then pull back for a second, and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"D-do you want me to prepare you...?" William asked, feeling his cheeks heat up from the somewhat innocent question he just blurted out. 

Sebastian half turned around, meeting the reapers two toned, wide eyed gaze, his lips curling up in a smile. "A demon can adjust their body to whatever they need." He answered, and his voice sounded just as embarrassed as William's does.

"Alright then." William reached down, and into his shed clothes, pulling out a small bottle of some clear liquid. Opening it up, he coated his stiffened member with the liquid, then grabbed Sebastian's hips again, lining himself up with the demons entrance.

Sebastian took in a shaky breath, distracting himself from the initial stab of pain as William breached the right ring of muscle. While he's not as long as Sebastian is - perhaps half an inch shorter - he's thicker, and Sebastian hadn't been expecting that. William leaned in, kissing between his lovers shoulders, which are slicked with sweat, trying to distract Sebastian from the slight pain as he pressed himself in. 

Sebastian moaned softly, the pain forgotten as William begins to thrust into him, slowly at first so Sebastian can get used to it. This way, its like he can feel all of William inside him, stroking and filling his depths with passionate intentions. William's hands tightened around Sebastian waist, moving up to the small of his back, one hand resting on the desk so he can better support both himself and Sebastian. 

William picked up pace, his thrusts gaining speed. William shifted his hips, settling himself more firmly in the demons body as he tried to find the right angle to take him, and suddenly Sebastian cried out, his hands curling into fists on the desk. The reaper smiled, knowing he had found the right spot. 

Sebastian was in heaven, and every one of his senses was in overdrive as William hit that spot again and again, making him gasp for each breath as his body was pressed against the desk, his erection rubbing against the rounded edge teasingly. That felt so good, but it was teasing him as well.

"William!" Pleasure ripped through Sebastian's body with the force of a freight train, and he groaned loudly, calling his lovers name, his hands scrabbling at what ever he could find to keep himself from falling over. It felt like every cell, every part of his body suddenly erupted in euphoria. Sebastian's body tensed as he felt every nerve ending in his body explode in white, and his muscles suddenly seemed to collapse as he came down felt his high. 

Sebastian felt William thrust into him a few more times before he came, pulling out of Sebastian with a satisfied sigh, resting on his lovers back, too weak to stand up on his own. Closing his eyes, William listened to Sebastian's slowing heartbeat before standing up and stretching, retrieving his clothes so he could get dressed again.

Sebastian stood also, and winced at the sharp pain in his back as he dressed himself, casting a glance at the clock. His face blanched as he realized it was almost 7:00. How could he have let time get away from him like that? No doubt Ciel was waiting for him back at the manor, and Sebastian knew from experience that his Master's patience was rather short. He had to get back to the manor.

Turning, Sebastian regarded the now dressed reaper with softening eyes, a smile playing on his face.

"I shall see you later?" Sebastian asked, phrasing it more like a question rather than a parting statement. 

"Indeed. Tonight, at my house..." William smiled, his eyes showing he intended to go for another round.

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

"Very well....

I shall see you tonight."

~end.

A/N: holy crow, i dont know what I jus wrote! >///<


	2. Extra scene!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra scene with our precious ronald!

Hey lo, everyone! So I wanted to do a sequel to this, and decided to write this. It has a sort of 'extra' in it as the beginning. I thought that , if anyone, Ronald would be the one who would know what's happening since he interrupted... (^-^). So yea. Sequel to 'A cure for boredom'. And I finally finished my author page!!! Whoo!  
( ◠‿◠ ). So, without any more rambling, here is: Cure pt. 2!

((Extra scene))  
For four whole hours, Ronald had waited by the office door. Listening as the love he felt he deserved was stolen away by the vicious beast he had welcomed in to the office, ignoring the other shinigami's odd looks and whispering. All because he knew it could get interesting.

He had been bored, and the thought of a fight ensuing was exactly what he needed to leave the monotony of the work day behind. He never thought it would end like this. 

The demon leaving. His eyes, which were still pink from earlier. The smug smile on his face. His suit, which had looked impeccable when he had entered, now wrinkly. It was obvious. Everyone thought the demon and the reaper got into a fight.

But Ronald knew the truth. And he wasn't about to let what had just happened go so easily, either.

William belonged to him.  
((End))


End file.
